deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Thunderbird 2 VS Gundam Heavyarms
Thunderbird 2 VS Gundam Heavyarms is a What-If? episode of Death Battle, and the sixth episode of AgentHoxton's Death Battles.. It features Thunderbird 2 from the Thunderbirds TV series, as well as its crew, and Gundam Heavyarms of the Gundam series, piloted by Trowa Barton. Description Thunderbirds VS Gundam Wing! Two metal giants of old and new, both made and piloted to serve and protect the world from danger, now face off against each other! One will survive, one will be destroyed... which titanic behemoth will go down in flames first? Interlude Wiz: The side of good. It can come in many shapes, sizes and forms, and always comes from mostly the pure hearted of people who wish nothing else but to protect the people of the world from certain danger. Boomstick: ...Huh? I wasn't payin' attention, Wiz. Especially with these GIANT MACHINES OF AWESOMENESS! I love guns, and I love giant machines, so you should probably know what I think of the two mixed together! Wiz: Yes, while heroes can be great on their own, they can be even better when placed at the helm of an enourmous vehicle. Boomstick: A-frickin-men! Wiz: Thunderbird 2, the heavy-duty Thunderbird... Boomstick: And Heavyarms, the heavy-duty Gundam! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Thunderbird 2 Wiz: Hailing from the future year of 2065 are the Thunderbirds, unique rescue vehicles with a technological prowess never seen before by the world. Boomstick: All hailing in water, air, and even the depths of space! These things sure get around. Wiz: The Thunderbirds are vehicles belonging to International Rescue, a top-secret non-profit organisation run by the Tracy family - Jeff Tracy being the leader, and his five sons manning the Thunderbird machines. Boomstick: Well, two questions - one, who was his wife? Cuz that must have been a lot of sex they had. And two... why do they all look so creepy? Wiz: The TV show was what was known as a "Supermarionation" show, Boomstick. Y'know, puppets. Boomstick: Three questions, now - what does Super Mario have to do with puppets and these machines? TV really confuses me sometimes. Wiz: Anyway, with Jeff Tracy's guidance, the daring and helpfulness of his sons and the technological brilliance of their mechanic Brains, International Rescue became reality, and the Thunderbirds began making their rounds to help the people of the world. Boomstick: All signalled and sent out on a rescue mission by a simple yet awesome one-liner! Jeff Tracy: 5...4...3...2...1...Thunderbirds Are Go! Boomstick: And our first main star of today's battle, Thunderbird 2, is a titanic heavy-duty rescue vehicle of Earth-related missions. While rescue machines always take a back seat to fighter jets in my eyes, I might make just a small exception for this one masterpiece and take it for a spin. Wiz: Well, considering that it's 250 feet long and almost 200 feet wide and, even without the pod for all the equipment lowered is still 60 feet tall, I don't think you'll find one in an airfield any time soon. Boomstick: AND it's a personal garage!? Awesome! Wiz: The Thunderbird 2 is an equipment transporter and usually provides rescue equipment to be used on a mission. However, its size and lifting capabilities make it a unique choice for moving objects in its own right. Weighing in at just over 400 tons and capable of operating at up to 100,000 feet, its power cannot be underestimated. Boomstick: And this beast is powered by an atomic fusion reactor! Wiz: Its engines and fuel capacity means it can travel extremely long distances without having to refuel, and can travel at up to 5,000 miles per hour, which was later increased to an absolute maximum of 12,000 miles per hour, approaching speeds of Mach 16. An even journey all around the world is roughly 40,075 kilometres long, or roughly 24,901 miles long. By travelling at full speed and power, and assuming the possibility of not requiring refuelling, Thunderbird 2 could travel all the way around the world in just over 2 hours. Brains: Of course! That's the answer! Wiz: To compare, this is the Lockheed SR-71 Blackbird, the current holder of the official Air Speed Record for a manned air-breathing jet aircraft, at 2,193 miles per hour. This exact same journey would take nearly 11 and a half hours for this jet to accomplish. Comparing the two speeds makes the Thunderbird 2 roughly five and a half times faster than the fastest manned jet on Earth today... and Gamera. Boomstick: Technology 50 years from now is a wonderful thing, isn't it? Wiz: However, due to the vast size of this aircraft, it does require quite a sizeable crew in order to operate as efficiently as possible. Fortunately, International Rescue has just such a team on hand. Virgil Tracy is the man who takes the main helm with Gordon on hand as a co-pilot. Alan and Tin-Tin Kyrano can also provide back-up, and their mechanic and engineer, Brains - who designed all of the Thunderbird machines to begin with - is on hand with technical requirements. Boomstick: When Thunderbird 2 is out on a rescue mission, it carries all required equipment in one of its pods or in its structure, and there are several types! And each machine from each pod has very neat capabilities! It carries a bulldozer equipped with nitro glycerine shells, a machine with a LAZER CUTTER, and can use Electromagnetic Pod Grabs that can lift up to 25 tons, and can work in either suction mode or magnetic mode! Just like my penis! Wiz: ...On top of this, the Thunderbird 2 is also equipped with an Air-to-air unit, four observation cameras - two on each side - and ECM jammers to disrupt and protect against missiles. But it doesn't seem to be equipped with anything else, and therefore can't seem to defend itself very well... (upon seeing the Machine Cannons) ...WHAT. The demolition machine cannon is shown firing on Black Phantom's base. Boomstick: Well, surprise! This thing was packin' heat all along! It's armed with two manned machine cannons that were able to knock out oversized alligators with just tranquillizers, as well as a demolition machine cannon on the front! And if that wasn't enough, it even has a FRICKIN' MISSILE LAUNCHER! Wiz: A single non-explosive missile was enough to jam the landing gear of the Skythrust and disable it from landing normally, which was much, much bigger than the Thunderbird 2 in size. So just imagine the force of the explosion of one of those missiles. Boomstick: And although they use non-lethal shots, it's implied that they do use extreme force if they are not in danger of harming innocents. Such as when it and Thunderbird 1 unloaded on the base of Black Phantom! Wiz: This enormous craft is armoured with a top-secret material that International Rescue do not reveal to anyone on the outside. Boomstick: Maybe it's Thunderbirdium? Wiz: I swear to God, if that is the case... Boomstick: Hey, hey, hey, Wiz! I was just joking! Wiz: ... Boomstick: Heh heh... well, the Thunderbird 2 is good at its own individual rescues, but can't always get through them on its own. When that happens, the other Thunderbirds usually come in to give it a hand. But although they'll be unable to help the crew today, the crew on board can play one last calling card. Ooooor rather, two! Wiz: See, each of the Tracy brothers pilot their own individual Thunderbird, but occasionally will man other Thunderbird machines. Thunderbird 2's pod is also capable of holding smaller Thunderbird vehicles, and people like Gordon Tracy and Brains are on board. So the crew can call upon Thunderbirds 4 and 6 to add two more machines into the fight. Thunderbird 2 deploys Thunderbird 4 from its pod. Boomstick: The Thunderbird 4 is a submarine vehicle used for water-bound rescues, and is equipped with a laser, a missile launcher and a battering ram, on top of a so-called paralyser. And the Thunderbird 6 is a Tiger Moth biplane, so it can kind of swoop in and distract the target King Kong style. Wiz: This large inventory of machinery and gadgets make for one well-rounded heavy-lifting machine. It has been able to lift a solar generator reflector from the bottom of a mountain, and performed other daring rescues such as the rescuing of a train car with members of International Rescue inside, to lifting the nose cone of a Martian Space Probe, and much more. Boomstick: Though it's not all bright and cheery. Enough extensive damage will eventually annihilate it, doubly so if that atomic fusion reactor is damaged. But don't get me wrong - this is one lean, mean, greener than green heavy duty rescue machine! Thunderbird 2 takes off from Tracy Island in the second half of its take-off sequence. Gundam Heavyarms Wiz: In the build-up to Operation Meteor, the Gundam Scientist Doktor S was hiding in the L3 colony cluster. While up there, he and his team was busy designing a new Gundam to join the other four Gundams in defending Earth from chaos. Boomstick: And this dude came up with a design plan so outrageous, it just might work. Wiz: "Let's make a Gundam with loads of guns." Boomstick: That guy is my fucking hero! Wiz: Funded by the Barton Foundation, the Gundam Heavyarms became a reality. But there was a problem. The pilot was planned to be the son of the Barton Security Group's leader, Trowa Barton. However, the Gundam design team didn't want this machine to be made for mass murder and came up with an alternate plan for Operation Meteor, ironically involving killing Trowa Barton and signing up a young Mobile Suit mechanic to become the pilot of Heavyarms, under Trowa's name. Boomstick: Turns out that was an amazing decision, 'cause this thing is a powerhouse extreme! Standing just under 55 feet tall and weighing 8 and a half tons, Heavyarms is a walking guns closet, and the best of the Gundams at that type of thing. I'd SO pilot that thing into battle. Wiz: And even despite all of these guns being placed onto it, not only is it lighter than Epyon, but is also just as fast, being able to fly at 250 miles per hour. Boomstick: A fast-moving gun shooter robot suit. I'm sold. Wiz: The pilot of Heavyarms is the Mobile Suit mechanic who replaced the planned pilot, Trowa Barton, the only one of the Gundam pilots to be born on Earth. And despite his young age, he is actually the most experienced soldier of the Gundam pilots. He is calm, clever, determined and regularly analyses a situation before acting, which has helped him through missions with this Gundam. Not bad for a former circus actor. Boomstick: All because he had his memory wiped on Earth, was sent up into space and is now a calm but ruthless guy. I don't know whether that's good or bad, but at least he gets to pilot a giant robo-suit with massive guns! Wiz: As Doktor S had planned, Heavyarms has many gun-based weapons at its disposal, such as the Vulcan Guns, twin-mounted Machine Cannons, Homing and Micro missiles, and twin Gatling Cannons in its chest. However, its most recognized weapon is the Beam Gatling Gun housed on its left arm, capable of dealing significant damage even to Gundanium armour due to beam weaponry. Boomstick: But its most powerful gun is its Beam Cannon, a weapon that is powerful enough to destroy a Mobile Suit in a single shot! Heavyarms uses its Beam Cannon. Boomstick: The only disadvantage about giving it all of these cool guns is that it runs out of ammo pretty quickly... luckily, it can still fight up close with its Army Knife, though it's not the most viable method. Wiz: This Gundam is excellent for long range combat, but is near useless for close range combat. However, over time Heavyarms has been modified with various pieces of equipment. The Igel Armament fits a pair of treads on its legs for better ground mobility, and stores the two large shoulder missile pods and the two smaller leg missile pods that we brought up earlier. Then there's the Damselfly, a helicopter pack with dual boosters and propellers to give it the power of flight. Boomstick: Yeah... this wasn't originally made to fly, unfortunately. Wiz: And last but not least, to help Heero fight Zech's Tallgeese with Heavyarms, Trowa fitted Heavyarms with a Beam Saber that is concealed within its upper left arm. Should the Beam Gatling Gun run out of ammunition, it can simply be detached from the press of a button and the Beam Saber can be used as an alternative to the Army Knife. Boomstick: And we know how well a Beam Saber worked in the past, right? Wiz: It's undoubted that Heavyarms is extremely tough as a Gundam. It is the only one of the original five to not be damaged enough to be disabled, and is excellent at ground-based and long range combat. Boomstick: Unfortunately, without the Damselfly, it's not that great at aerial combat, and it tends to run out of ammo very quickly. But to fire those amazing guns, it's worth it! This Gundam was a born tank of a warrior, and Trowa is more than capable of piloting this thing to victory! Trowa: Those who have laid eyes on a Gundam shall not live to tell about it. Heavyarms tears through multiple enemies with its Machine Cannons. DEATH BATTLE! AgentHoxton The scene for the battle is set, as a barren snow-coated mountain range is shown before it cuts to a hill within the mountain range. The sound of jet engines are heard and the snow begins to melt as the Thunderbird 2 hovers into landing position, extending the landing legs out and landing. Inside the vehicle is Virgil Tracy, as well as his crew in the background. Virgil: Base from Thunderbird 2, we've arrived at the designated area. Jeff Tracy: Alright, make sure that the systems are working correctly. Brains has worked hard to get them upgraded. Virgil: F.A.B. Will begin testing now. Virgil turns to face the rest of the crew - Gordon, Alan, Brains and Tin-Tin. Virgil: Alright, it's time to test the equipment. Brains: Excellent! Thunderbird 2 takes off into the air again. Virgil: Initiate machine cannons! Thunderbird 2 tilts to face the ground, as the demolition machine cannon opens from under the front, and fires into the ground. Virgil: Looks like it's working correctly. Brains, test the missile launcher. Brains: F.A.B! The missile launcher is heard charging up. Virgil: Um, Brains, did you load the non-explosive missiles in there? Before Brains can answer, the missile fires off into the distance. Brains: ...I'm not sure... The missile still travels off until it is out of sight over the mountains. Brains: ...W-we can still disengage that one, right? The scene cuts to a building in some kind of base. The missile is heard approaching before it crashes straight into the building and explodes, destroying the top half. An alarm bell rings out as panic begins to occur. Heero and Trowa run out to observe the situation. Heero: What happened?! Trowa: It seems like someone's trying to attack us. Heero: I'll go and get my Gundam! I'll destroy whoever it is! Trowa: No, Heero. You stay and make sure the situation here is calm. Trowa runs up to a hangar and presses a button, making the door rise up. Heavyarms is revealed, fitted with the Igel Armament and the Damselfly. Trowa prepares to get in. Trowa: I'll take care of this. Heavyarms then makes it out of the hangar, takes off into the air, and then races off into the horizon, in the direction of where the missile came from. Elsewhere, Thunderbird is cruising through the skies before it comes to a stop. Gordon: Look at that! Virgil: What on Earth is that thing? Heavyarms approaches before landing on the ground, a couple hundred meters away from the Thunderbird. Trowa communicates via radio. Trowa: You! Do you know about a missile fired at a nearby base? Brains: U-uh... Virgil: Um, not sure. Trowa picks up on this. Trowa: You were the ones who fired that missile, aren't you? Gordon: We didn't intend any harm. Trowa: I don't care. You killed a lot of people in that building. You will all pay for that. Inside Thunderbird 2... Tin-Tin: W-what do we do? Silence occurs for a few seconds, before Virgil makes the decision. Virgil: We are only testing our rescue machinery. But if you want to attack us, then we have no choice but to take you down ourselves, if we must. Heavyarms gets into a battle pose as the two machines set themselves into position, ready to face off. FIGHT! Heavyarms takes off into the air with the Damselfly and launches itself towards Thunderbird 2, striking at it multiple times with the Army Knife before retreating to a further distance. The Thunderbird 2 appears to be unaffected despite being knocked around a bit by each hit. Virgil: That was brisk. Gordon: We don't have that sort of stuff! What do we do? Virgil gets an idea. Virgil: Let's fall back to a favourable position. Hopefully this will work. Thunderbird then turns around and takes off away from Heavyarms at cruising speed. Trowa: Oh no you don't! Heavyarms takes off in chase. However, the difference in speed gives Thunderbird 2 a huge lead. Virgil spots a giant boulder and brings Thunderbird 2 to a halt. Virgil: See that boulder? Gordon, get the Pod Grabs working, Suction Mode! Gordon: F.A.B! Thunderbird 2 lowers itself until it's hovering above the boulder. The Pod Grabs are lowered through its hatch, and attaches itself firmly to the boulder. Thunderbird 2 lifts back into the air and faces back the way it came. Virgil: Now, to go back the way we came... Thunderbird 2 launches forward at cruising speed, still lugging the boulder in the Pod Grabs. Heavyarms is still charging towards where Trowa saw the Thunderbird take off towards before he sees it approaching towards him at high speed. Trowa: What the? It slows to a halt and raises its arm to shield itself as Thunderbird 2 races closer and closer. Virgil: PULL! Thunderbird 2 suddenly slows down and pulls upward, allowing the boulder to swing upward and slam into Heavyarms, causing it to be knocked back and tumbling across the ground before skidding to a halt. Virgil: Not bad, not bad. Let's keep at it! Heavyarms takes off at the Thunderbird again, pushing it away. Thunderbird 2 pushes forward and slams into Heavyarms, carrying it along as it cruises at ludicrous speeds. Heavyarms pushes back at full power, to no avail. Trowa: Hm. Not bad for a bunch of rescue men. But you won't be able to pierce through Heavyarms! Heavyarms launches upward, leaving the Thunderbird to crash into the very top of a mountain, destroying it. From the ensuing dust cloud, Thunderbird 2 emerges, relatively unscathed. Virgil: Not... bad yourself. But we won't go down that easily. Push forward! Gordon: F.A.B! Thunderbird 2 launches forward once again at a slightly faster speed than cruising, ramming straight into Heavyarms. Trowa: Argh! Heavyarms gets thrown into the ground and tumbles across the snow as Thunderbird 2 races off above it. This time, it is lying on the floor, face down. Thunderbird 2 returns. Virgil: Now let's try that boulder trick again. The Pod Grabs are lowered through the hatch again, and attaches to another boulder nearby like before. Tin-Tin: Are you sure we should be doing this? Gordon: We have no choice. We have to protect ourselves by all means. The Thunderbird gets into position above Heavyarms, and the Pod Grabs drop the boulder. However, mere meters before impact, Heavyarms is able to use the Igel Armament's leg treads to jet off at the last second, leaving the boulder to slam into the snow. It tanks across the ground for a moment before stopping and launching itself back into the air. The chest compartment opens up, and Trowa unleashes a torrent of fire from the Vulcan Guns and the Chest Gatling Cannons onto the Thunderbird. Brains: We-we're being hit by bullets! Virgil: Two can play at this game. Alan, Gordon, man the machine cannons! Gordon and Alan: F.A.B! The machine cannons, including the demolition machine cannon in the front, charge up before unleashing their own torrent of bullets. Both crafts fly through the air, constantly firing streams of bullets at each other in an attempt to pierce through each other's armour. Neither side appears to be succeeding as they approach a mountain-ridden section of land. Trowa: Hm. A tough bird. Well then... Trowa closes the chest compartment of Heavyarms before manning the Homing Missiles on its shoulders. On a radar screen, multiple lock-on points for Thunderbird 2 are placed. Trowa: Let's see how you handle this! Heavyarms unleashes a torrent of 12 Homing Missiles. Inside Thunderbird 2... Alan: Homing missiles! Get those jammers up, Virgil! Virgil: F.A.B! The ECM Jammers activate, and Thunderbird 2 elevates into a higher position, leaving the now-defunct homing missiles to crash and explode into the mountain behind it. Alan: That was close... What do we do now? Virgil:...Did we take the Firefly on board? Brains: Of course! Virgil: Then get to the Firefly - I'll lower the pod. Alan: F.A.B! The pod is slowly lowered, and the Firefly wheels out to the edge of the Pod. Alan: Thunderbird 2 from Firefly, what now? Virgil: Fire a shell! Alan takes aim with the Firefly and fires a nitro-glycerine shell at Heavyarms. Heavyarms raises its shield to protect itself. The shell hits the shield and explodes, protecting it from major damage, although it is pushed back pretty far. Warning lights flicker briefly in Heavyarms' cockpit. Trowa: And that's not even all they have to offer? Virgil: We seem to have shaken him. Pull Firefly back, Alan. We're going to shoot him down from the sky right now. Alan: And that's with missiles, right? Virgil: You know it. Prepare missile launch! On another radar screen, inside Thunderbird 2, five targets are set onto Heavyarms. The pod is raised back into its proper position, and the missile launcher charges up, before firing five missiles at Heavyarms. Heavyarms flies towards Thunderbird 2, dodging all of the missiles, but using its shield to block the last one, a non-explosive shell. Trowa: Who even uses non-explosive missiles anyway? Heavyarms lowers its arm, dropping the shell. From a distance, Thunderbird 2 is lowering its pod again, and the Laser Cutter vehicle is edging its way onto the edge of the pod. Trowa: What are they trying now? The Laser Cutter Machine then fires at Heavyarms. Heavyarms raises its arm and blocks the laser with its shield, but has to keep it up as the laser fires at maximum power. Trowa: That's going to become an issue... this should take care of it! Trowa moves out of the way of the way of the lazer before firing a shot from the Beam Gatling Gun. The beam knocks the Thunderbird away and destroys the Laser Cutter vehicle. Brains: We've lost the Laser Cutter! And we've attained quite a bit of damage! Virgil: Then we'll have to lure him out to sea... Thunderbird 2 turns out towards the sea and begins to take off at high speed. Trowa readies a stream of Micro Missiles. Trowa: This should slow them down. Heavyarms fires 30 Micro Missiles from its pods, before slowly charging and launching a shot from its Beam Cannon to follow up, then taking off in pursuit of Thunderbird 2. Out at sea, Thunderbird 2 is racing ahead at very high speeds, with the Micro missiles homing in behind them. Gordon: More missiles! Virgil: I don't think I've got enough time to put the jammers up! Maybe we can shoot them down? Thunderbird 2 slows down and stops in front of a giant rock structure in the sea. The manned machine cannons aim at the missiles, but is only able to shoot out 12. The other 18 slam into the underside of the Thunderbird, causing it to slip into moderate damage. Virgil: Ah... ah... okay. We're good--'' ''Brains: That doesn't look good!! In the distance, the shot from the Beam Cannon is fast approaching towards the Thunderbird. Virgil: What the? Gordon: Quickly! Pull up! We're going to get toasted if we don't! The Thunderbird quickly pulls up just as the beam from the Beam Cannon arrives, impacting against the rocks instead. The force of the blast reduces the rock structure to nothingness as well as launch the Thunderbird higher into the air. A small amount of smoke is starting to pour out of the back. Heavyarms arrives on the scene. Trowa: Ah... it's smoking. It should be weakened now. Gordon: What do we do now? One more hit like that and we could be done for! Virgil: Brains, we still have Thunderbirds 4 and 6 on us, right? Brains: Y-yes, of course! Virgil: Then... Gordon, Brains, get to them. I'll lower the pod down into the water. We might be able to turn this around! Gordon and Brains: F.A.B! The screen fades to and from black as Thunderbird 2 lowers its pod just above the surface of the water. Thunderbird 4 is let out into the water as Thunderbird 2 raises out into the air, and Thundebird 6 wheels out into position. All three are now in position and facing Heavyarms. Trowa is assessing the situation. Trowa: ...Oh shit. Thunderbird 6 takes off from the pod and flies rings around Heavyarms, who attempts to use its Army Knife to slice it down from the sky. Eventually, Heavyarms grabs the Thunderbird 6. Trowa: Get out of here. Heavyarms throws Thunderbird 6 back at Thunderbird 2, the pod aligning as Thunderbird 6 crashes inside of it. Inside, Thunderbird 6 is wrecked. Brains is lying on the floor. Brains: U-ugh... th-that wasn't pleasant... Underwater, Thunderbird 4 charges up to the surface and fires its missiles at Heavyarms. Heavyarms uses its shield to block the damage, unable to defend itself from Thunderbird 2 hovering into position and using the Pod Grabs to grab onto it. Trowa: Agh-no way! Thunderbird 2 charges forward, Heavyarms still trapped inside the Pod Grabs as it reaches the shore of the snowy island. Thunderbird 2 slams the Pod Grabs into the rocky shore, causing Heavyarms to somersault into the air over the Thunderbird. Thunderbird 2 charges up its missile launcher and, as Heavyarms comes up to even level, launches three missiles. Heavyarms gets carried by the first one as the other two follow. Heavyarms kicks the missile away into the other two, causing them to explode. A fourth missile suddenly comes through the cloud of smoke, catching Trowa off guard as it explodes. Thunderbird 2 then goes down to sea level and lowers the pod to let Thunderbird 4 back inside, not raising the pod as it goes back to the land. Brains, who at this point has somewhat recovered enough to continue, has gotten into the Firefly and fired a shell at Heavyarms, now just recovering from the surprise missile and seeing the shell approaching. Trowa: I am not going down like this! Heavyarms raises its shield, and blocks the nitro-glycerine shell, exploding against the shield. Back inside Thunderbird 2... Virgil: Alright. Alan, into the co-pilot position. Alan does so. Virgil: Man the machine cannons, the missile launcher, everything. Gordon, prepare to fire your missiles. Brains, ready the shells, we're going all out against this guy! Thunderbird 2's crew: F.A.B! The demolition machine cannon on the front of the Thunderbird charges up, as does the missile launcher. On the edge of the open pod, Thunderbird 4 prepares its missile launcher and the Firefly takes aim. Trowa once again assesses the situation. Trowa: All offence and no defence. This could be my chance! The weapons on the Thunderbird finishes charging. The machine cannon initiates, as missiles from Thunderbird 2's missile launcher begin to rain down on Heavyarms. Similarly, Thunderbird 4 fires a barrage of missiles and the Firefly begins to rain shells on Heavyarms. Heavyarms begins to fly through the barrage of bullets as it dodges the missiles of Thunderbirds 2 and 4 and the shells of the Firefly. It then uses its Beam Gatling Gun to destroy a set of missiles from the two Thunderbird machines before boosting up above it, out of their sight. Virgil: Wait, where did he go? I think we've lost him! Alan: I'm not sure! He's not showing up on the radar! Above the Thunderbird and out of their vision, Trowa prepares his finisher. Trowa: Heero used this well. Time to put it to use. Beam Saber activate! Trowa presses a button inside Heavyarms' cockpit while raising Heavyarms' left arm up into the air, and the majority of the left arm falls off to reveal the Beam Saber, which charges up. Trowa: It's time... to finish this! Virgil: Uh--oh no! I think we've been had! Brains: Fu-fu-nno way-argh, you son of a--'' The screen goes black, cutting Brains off as a white slash goes across the screen vertically. After a few seconds, Heavyarms lands in the snow as the Thunderbird 2 floats down some distance above the ground, shaking and being covered in an electrical field. White beams start to appear from inside the Thunderbird - revealing that the atomic fusion reactor has been damaged critically. All of the crew members scream in agony as the Thunderbird then explodes, turning the screen white with Heavyarms' silhouette in black. As the colour returns to normal, Thunderbird 2 is now lying in the snow, sliced in half, trashed and on fire. '''K.O!' Heavyarms lands back at base and Trowa gets out of the cockpit as Jeff Tracy, back at Tracy Island, laments over the loss of the Thunderbirds, his sons and his other International Rescue members. Results Jeff Tracy: We've lost Thunderbirds 2, 4 and 6... and a lot of my crew, my sons... Boomstick (on radio, as if communicating from a Thunderbird to Jeff): Yeah, we kind of wanted to see it fight. Our bad. Wiz: This was a surprisingly close match. At first, the Thunderbird 2 dwarfs Heavyarms in size, and is many, many leagues faster, on top of having a large pool of equipment that could be utilized with the environment and in conjunction with the Thunderbird itself. Yet Heavyarms was able to duel with Zechs' Tallgeese, which was capable of matching it in combat, and is able to tear through multiple units all made of presumably hard materials with one barrage of bullets each. But its clincher is this its Beam Cannon can take out a Mobile Suit in just one shot. Just one. So it was undoubted that a few attacks with that kind of power on top of a slice from the Beam Saber would be enough to penetrate the Thunderbird's armor. Boomstick: I mean, the U.S Navy was able to do it, so a bunch of arm cannons wielded by a robotic super suit could most likely accomplish it as well. Wiz: On top of that, Trowa Barton is actually experienced in combat, whereas the Tracys are more suited at rescue missions and have not had to initiate combat too much over their service. But this didn't leave the Thunderbird helpless to attacks - its stashed equipment and the inclusion of Thunderbirds 4 and 6 was easily able to even the odds. But unfortunately for this historic International Rescue machine, Heavyarms is just more powerful, more resistant, and more combat-savvy. Boomstick: Gun-damn you, Heavyarms, for ruining another dream of mine! Gun-damn you! Wiz: The winner is the Gundam Heavyarms. Trivia * This battle was made to commemorate the upcoming 50th anniversary of the Thunderbirds franchise. It was also made to commemorate the planned 2015 revival of the Thunderbirds TV series paired up with the 50th anniversary. * This battle was originally going to be Gundam Epyon VS Thunderbird 2. Who would you be rooting for? Thunderbird 2 Gundam Heavyarms Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:AgentHoxton Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015